


Could This Be The Start Of Something New?

by larryshipper6969



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Oops, harry is taller, ijUSTCALLEDLOUISABUNNY, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is older, louis you naughty little bunny, they love eachother, will it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipper6969/pseuds/larryshipper6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harrys first kiss. </p>
<p>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could This Be The Start Of Something New?

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3 A.M. Please do not judge.

It was a typical Saturday in Harry and Louis' flat. They had been recording in the studio all day Friday so Saturday was their day off. Saturdays around the flat were no shirt, sweat pants and beanie kind of days. That's why when Harry walked into the kitchen and Louis was drinking tea in a pair of Harrys sweats and his beanie on he wasn't the least bit surprised. Harry started thinking about X-Factor and how there was almost no height difference between him and Louis. But since X-Factor had ended Harry had grown several inches. One of his favorite things to do was to constantly remind Louis of the height difference. On this particular Saturday though, Harry decided he was going to do everything in his power to bother Louis. Not realizing Harry had gotten out of bed he screamed (a vary manly scream of course) when Harry started tickling him. Having fast reflexes is an amazing quality to have Louis thought as he pinned Harry to the ground. Accidentally grinding down on Harrys crotch made butterfly's with machine guns erupt in his stomach. Mentally kicking himself AGAIN for reacting that way to Louis, his male best friend. He knew he shouldn't like Louis but he did. He had since the X-Factor days. He hates himself for loving Louis. He hates himself for pushing Louis away one day then never leaving his side the next. He's just so confused about his feelings. Louis is snapping his fingers above Harrys face because although Harry is there physically, he's not mentally. Suddenly worried Harry spaced out because he couldn't breath Louis jumped up. He was momentarily distracted though, by how hot Harry looked today. His curls were pushed back but messy because of the playing and the only thing he was wearing was sweats. Oh, how easy it would be to pull those sweats down and make it look accidental. I mean, let's be honest, naked Harry is the best Harry. Negative thoughts came crashing down on him. 

'Harry will never love you' 

'he'll get married to a girl someday and be happy without you' 

'He won't need you anymore'.

Turning back to his tea quickly both ashamed of his thoughts and upset by them. While he was thinking Harry had stood up and grabbed the beanie off Louis' head. Groaning inwardly because this meant Harry was being an ass about the height difference again. Louis looked up and across the island and started chasing Harry, letting him get a head start because Louis was an exceptional runner. A very surprised Harry made it all the way to the guest bedroom. While jumping on the bed Harry started singing

'nananabooboo i'm taller than you-ou'

Louis just laughed and said 

'just because you're taller doesn't mean you're smarter!' 

before tackling Harry to the bed and sitting on him again. Harry was giggling and squirming like crazy when they hit the floor together. When Louis finally got Harrys arms pinned above his head he grabbed the beanie and put it back on his head. He looked back down at Harry, both boys laughing, until Louis found himself being captivated by Harrys big emerald green eyes. Louis is successfully fighting all urges to lean down and kiss the hell out of Harry until he feels a hand placed on his cheek. Both boys are slowly loosing control as ocean blue is drawn to emerald green. Louis whispers, as their lips are almost touching, 

'what are we doing Harry?'

'I'm not sure what you're doing Louis but i'm going to kiss you if you don't sto-'

Harrys sentence is cut off by Louis lips aganst his own. This kiss is gentle and tender but still unlike anything either boy had ever experienced. The kiss was amazing and left both boys breathless. As soon as Harry caught his breath he started rambling. 

'I don't know why I just did that' 

'please don't hate me' 

'I don't know what i'll do if you stop talking to me' 

'I know it's wrong to feel this way about you but I can't help it' 

'Louis say something' 

'Louis I won't be able to live without you.' 

All Louis could do was chuckle because if how cute Harrys rambling was then he realized what Harry was saying so he silenced and reassured him by kissing him again, harder this time. 

'I love you Harry. I could never hate you." was the first thing to leave Louis' lips as soon as the second kiss ended. 

'I love you too Louis. So, so, much. I've loved you since X-Factor.' Both boys were smiling as they kissed again. 

 

~~~

 

The other boys found out the next day and according to them the only people that didn't know that Harry and Louis loved each other were Harry and Louis. They said they would make it work and so far they have have been. Harry is on cloud 9 and as for Louis, well his naughty thoughts have gotten even naughtier. If that's even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you feel like it.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
